Fate Fairlight
40px|right|link=:Category:Roybel|Roybel |image= |caption=I tried, Really I did! |story=Fairy God Mother - Story unknown. |role= Fairy God Mother. |powerfulqualities=I can fly, and I do magic, but not...well. |age=16 |alignment= |roommate=Hagzissa Wickerbottom |heartsdesire=To be a GOOD Fairy God mother. |romancestatus=Single - I tend to make the magic happen, it isn't destined to happen to me. |cursesmoment=Every spell I fail at is my curses moment, that and I am super clumsy - I'm really worried about my future. |favsubject=Good Magic Mastery - Fairy Queen is so understanding and so willing to help! |leastfavsubject=Spells, Hexes and General Witchery - Baba Yaga is terrifying and I really don't know if I belong there... |bffea=N/A }} Fate is a Quiet, determined but Clumsy Fairy God Mother to be; Her mother has kept her story from her - teaching both Good and Bad spells - Fate has Anxiety about her future and often worries about trying to prove herself. Biography Personality Fate is a real sweetheart it's hard to describe her as anything else - she is Quiet and determined and spends the vast majority of her time trying to memorise spells - she nearly always has her head in a big old book of spells! She is desperate to prove herself and really hopes she doesn't end up as a Bad Fairy Godmother - the want to be good definitly drives her - But despite this continued practise she still struggles with magic alot. Appearance Fate has pinkish toned skin and shades of blue hair - Blue eyes and a gap in her front teeth (You can usually see it as she chews her bottom lip often.) She always has crystal Butterflies in her hair and her wand has a butterfly at it's tip. She leaves a trail of magic glitter everywhere she goes (The school Cleaning pixies are not keen) The Story from 's Point of View Fate's mother has kept her story from her - she has crazy anxiety not knowing where she's going to end up! She has been taught all the spells both good and bad in preparation for her future. What is their Destiny To make other people's wishes come true History Fate has had a busy past, she had good and bad lessons from as early on as she can remember - her mother was a strict teacher, feeling it was her job to make Fate as talented as she could. Relationships Family Mother Fairlight :Fate loves her mother dearly, it's always just been the two of them (Fate has never known her father and her mother refuses to talk of him) she often feels like she's not keeping up to her mother's high standards but still makes sure to talk to her everyday - Although strict she loves Fate with all her heart and makes sure to praise her achievements however small. Friends Hagzissa Wickerbottom :Fate counts herself as very lucky to room with her friend and very talented witch - they share both good and evil classes and do alot of revision together. Their room is an awesome combo of light and dark - they think very highly of one another! Faeden Fairwing :Fate and Faeden are both Fairies (He is good so they share some classes.) He is all for fairy rights, and thinks everyone should take time for themselves - Fate admires him greatly and wishes she could think that way too! Nixie Broom Bris Épine Pet Blue, Azure, Iris, Baby, Cyan, Sapphire Fate has a whole fleet of Blue Butterflies - she was hoping when she was assigned a pet she might get some hint as to whether her story was Good or Bad, BUT In some cultures, the blue butterfly is considered as a malicious or vindictive spirit and in others the blue butterfly is a symbol of acceptance, honor, and great energy. (So she still has no idea!) Gallery File:Fatee_fae.png fate pose.png Butterflies.png Fate_headshot-Pixiesera.png Notes *Fate's trail of glitter was because of a spell gone wrong a long time agao (She's still unsure how she managed it) *Fate has too look up a new shade of Blue name everytime she gains a new Butterfly. *Fate loves to watch the Hero's in training, she finds them swoon worthy - but knows she shouldn't! Category:Student Body President Category:EliteRosie Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:Fairy Category:Spell Light